The inventor discovered a single unusual tree in a row of Katsura trees at his commercial nursery in Mount Vernon, Wash. in July 2003. This unusual tree, believed to be a naturally occurring whole-plant mutation of Common Katsura, exhibited narrower, more upright branch angles and darker green foliage than the surrounding Common Katsura trees (not patented). This single tree was marked and observed during the remainder of 2003 and through 2004. In August 2004, 200 to 300 trees were propagated by chip budding and by cuttings (mist propagation). The propagated trees were planted in 2005. All trees from this propagation appeared identical to the original tree. Since 2005, approximately 500 trees have been propagated from the second-generation trees, and all are identical, confirming the trueness to type of the new variety. The new Katsura tree has been given the name ‘Biringer’.